Axel and Lioness The End of the Serpent's Tail
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness has trouble with her realtenship with Axel but fixs it to help him stop Guan and rescue Sebastian Manning. Rated T for stab in the hand LionessxAxel


Axel and Lioness The End of the Serpent's Tail

Set a month after our last story

Lioness's POV

It was a plain simple battle against the bad guys…..in this case it was Paine when he grabbed me and did his Paine powers on me which made me fall and I managed to escape with Axel worried.

I didn't want to leave Axel worried but something told me that I must stay away from the Alpha Teens and…..Axel.

Soon I was ready to return to the Battle field I know Axel didn't move on he just needed to find it in his heart to think about saving his Dad and me so I made a disguise a green ninja suit so I got my Crossjet and drove around to stop Paine then the Serpent's Tail.

Soon Axel noticed me.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my ex-girlfriend's bike?" asked Axel. "Axel we must talk someplace else just team up with me against Paine then we will talk." I suggested.

Axel nodded.

Soon me and Axel battled Paine and locked him behind bars as I took him to my new hideout in Canada where I took off my mask.

"Cat?" asked Axel. "Yes I'm sorry but I needed a break from all this chaos." I sighed. "Are you going to break up with me?" "I don't see why I should." Replied Axel. "You needed some time even though I thought you left the team because our relationship was in a wreck so you broke up with me."

I gasped and left my hideout Axel followed.

"Come on Cat talk to me." Sighed Axel. "Axel I'd never break up with you it's just that your Dad is more important to you than me." I said in an angry but sad tone.

Axel sighed.

"My Dad is important but so are you." Axel told me then he kissed me. "And I still love you." I looked at him and smiled with tears in my eyes. "I know I love you too." I smiled.

We spent six hours together before planning our next move against Guan and the Serpent's Tail.

"So we used your teleport power to get to Asia or Hong Kong to find the Serpent's Tail's HQ." I suggested. "That might work." Axel replied. "But we need Dragon." We both said.

Then Dragon appeared.

"I heard you two need my help." He said.

Then Garrett appeared.

"I found you because there's a tracker in Lioness's Crossjet." He explained.

"We see." Both Axel and I said.

"This is where the Serpent's Tail HQ in this part of Asia." Said Dragon.

"Gear it up." Said me and Axel.

Soon King, Hawk and Shark appeared.

"You know Cat I've been wondering why you haven't used Jo-Lan." Axel said to me. "It's because I don't know Jo-Lan as I know Capuria." I admitted. "I see I could teach you." He noted. "I appreciate it but I rather you just be my boyfriend." I smiled.

Axel smiled.

Soon he teleported me and himself to Asia.

"Sorry Axel that teleport thing makes me a little unwell." I admitted. "Sorry Cat it's still new to me as well." Axel replied.

"Manning and his girly friend." Cackled Guan.

"GIRLY THIS!" I yelled and shot Jo-Lan. "TIME TO GET DAD BACK!" I heard Axel yell.

Soon Axel and Guan battled while I battled Guan's ninjas (76 of them) then I saw the brig.

"Time to give back Axel his Father." I smiled as I jumped and found the cell where Sebastian Manning was. "I'm a friend of Axel's."

"Thank god." Smiled Mr Manning.

"Dad are you ok?" asked Axel.

And his Father nodded. "Thanks to your friend." Mr Manning smiled.

"I SHALL DESTROY AND GET THE SCROLL OF JO-LAN!" yelled Guan.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" I yelled and blasted Jo-Lan at Guan then Guan got out a knife and threw at me I managed to dodge it….almost it hit my right hand. "CAT!" Axel cried. "You'll pay for that Guan!" he yelled and thought Guan with my and his Dad's help.

"I WILL RULE THE EARTH!" yelled Guan.

"JO-LAN!" I, Axel and Mr Manning yelled as Guan shot backwards as Dragon, Shark, King, Hawk and Garrett arrived.

"Kill me Young Manning." Growled Guan.

"No I'm no killer." Axel replied bandaging my hand. "Axel is a Jo-Lan warrior and my boyfriend." I supported then Guan tried to attack us.

But in 2 seconds Dragon stabbed Guan.

"Now it is over." Replied Dragon as we arrested the Ninjas.

"Yeah." Said Sebastian. "Thanks Axel and Catalina."

"You're welcome Dad." Smiled Axel. "We were destined to find you sir." I replied.

Soon me and Axel were in Landmark City where me and Axel disgusted our future.

"SO we start dating full time now." I said to Axel. "Yeah agreed." Axel smiled and we kissed happily.

The End


End file.
